


Friendly Ghost

by SilverBardIcarus



Series: Klance AU month [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bittersweet Ending, Ghost Lance (Voltron), M/M, Medium Keith, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBardIcarus/pseuds/SilverBardIcarus
Summary: Keith is sent to Haunted House to purify an evil spirit that lives in there. What he found was more than he could handle.





	Friendly Ghost

“I’m not paid enough for that.” mumbled Keith, looking at the cracked ceiling of the haunted house he was in. The owners recently bought the house and didn’t want to give up on it because of ghosts. So guy who knows this guy who knows this guy ended up telling Keith’s information to the family.

“May I remind you that you’re not paid at all?” a voice near his ear made him jump out of his skin, shivers running down his spine.

“Are you trying to kill me, Lance?!” he hissed, a hand on his chest.

“Oh, no, it’s boring to be dead.” Lance hurried to say, waving his hands in front of his floating body.

Keith didn’t know why or when he noticed he could see and hear spirits; it wasn’t a cool or lovely skill to have, and people in school would always be scared senselessly if he mentioned their dead grandpa was saying hello. The only reason people didn’t mock him anymore is because bad things started happening to them. Keith had no fault at it, they simply had their bad deeds returned to them. Spirits had a weird sense of justice, even to him.

The time his dead father came to him, dressing on his firefighter uniform, normal as in the last day he saw him, Keith was informed about his life mission. All the ghosts that haunted him were in fact people searching for help, or some The Sixth Sense motivational speech, he didn’t remember well exactly how he was told that. It didn’t make him jump in happiness, but it could be worse. 

Nope, too early to say that. The place reeked of evil intent. Keith was pretty sure that visiting haunted houses with the purpose of making the ghost living in there leave was not good to him. His brother, Shiro, complained all the way here, telling him it was dangerous or that he could get hurt.

Though Keith wasn’t really worried; the thing about ghosts that people don’t know: they can’t provoke real damage on people, like killing them. Their abilities are reduced to moving and teleporting objects, crossing walls, hunting people on their dreams and crowinding their thoughts, and not usually, choke or hurt those they are haunting. For these situations to happen, specifically those that involves physical phenomenon, they need to use vital energy of a type of medium called physical effect medium. They basically provide them energy when they’re asleep or unconscious, and if they don’t know who they’re giving it to, bam! A ghost who likes messing up with people for fun could use it to prank those who live in the house.

The case Keith was investigating was the second possible situation: the ghost uses the force of their hatred to harm those he has a grudge against. Thoughts are the most powerful energy in the universe, and if he could tell by the sensation inside the house, the ghost was a huge mass of hatred.

“It’s colder in here.” said Lance, using his breath to warm his ghost hands as they reached the second floor of the house.

Lance started hanging around him a few months ago. Keith’s guess was that he recently died, because he didn’t remember who he was or how he died. He says he felt attracted to Keith’s house, so he went there, and since then he accompany him everywhere he goes — except the bathroom. Keith didn’t like to spend much time with spirits, they triggered his past traumas and were selfish on their desires. However, ever since the man appeared on his life, he had been nothing more than helpful. He’d talk to Keith on the times he felt bad, forbid spirits from bothering him if he felt bad around them and soothe him if things go wrong. It was as if someone sent a bodyguard or a guardian angel he could see and he wasn’t going to complain.

Not when his heart warmed up every time he was around the man.

“I can hear your thoughts.” he said, blushing. Yes, ghosts were exactly like humans, except for the fact they were dead and could feel the energy around you. It made extra hard for Keith to discern who were alive or not, and extra awkward if he had a crush on one of them, which he had. He’d talk to someone until he noticed people staring at him and reached the conclusion he was talking to himself again. It was tiresome.

“Are you sure you wanna do this, Keith?” he asks, uncertain. He’s worried about him, and it warms his heart.

“You’re spending too much time around Shiro…”

“He listens to me, at least.”

That made Keith laugh. Every human could feel the influence of spirits; in Shiro was a clairaudience medium, he literally heard spirits.

“Don’t distract me.” he whispered, trying to find where the energy source came from.

He visited the rooms; nothing in there. The place was tidy, pleasant. The energy, on the other hand, was suffocating. He went back to the stairs and felt someone push him down the stairs.

“Keith!”

He reached the bottom of the stairs, half conscious. Lance was pissed off, energy flowing off of him in waves.

“Appear, you coward!”

They did. About five spirits showed up; their faces were scary in different ways. One had the head of a goat, the other looked like a vampire, the third had curling horns coming out of his head an the fourth seemed like an old man. The last one was an elegant man wearing tailored clothes, a top hat and cane. Despite his red irises, one of his eyes were covered by a monocle and he looked civilized. By experience, Lance knew he was their leader, therefore, the worse among them.

“Excuse my employees bad behavior.” he said in a polite voice, walking down the stairs like he had all the time in the world.

Which he did. He was dead.

It wasn’t their first time encountering bad spirits such as that. They were smart, calculating and vicious. They were outnumbered and all Lance wanted to do was to take Keith out of there and analyse his injuries; their presence was increasing the discomfort and he felt difficulties to breath. He didn't really needed to breathe, although he felt the effects as if he was having an asthma attack.

“You… You can’t stay in this house.” his words sounded weak, he was wheezing.

“And why exactly should we stop?” his smile showed his long fangs. “You came here not knowing what the man who lives here did to us the past.” the small legion of spirits hissed in agreement. Keith was still on the floor and the door was too distant for Lance to take him. “Oh, no, please stay for a while. I’ll tell you… How this man betrayed me.”

He started a terrible story about how, in the same house, he was killed by his best friend and business partner. If it wasn’t enough, he lived inside his house and married with his younger sister, never telling her he killed her brother. He couldn’t forgive the betrayal, the hatred. He loathed the man and wanted to make him suffer as much as he did on his sudden return to the spiritual world. His chest started bleeding as he told the story, and the energy was so dense even Keith started coughing. Lance crawled on his direction, grabbing his hand.

“ _ Please, God. Let him be alright. Let the man I love be alright. _ ” 

As if conjured, a guy he never saw before appeared in front of them. He shined so bright the spirits covered their eyes. He was taken by his hand and raised up.

“Help him, please.” he asked. The spirit smiled to him.

“Worry not, I’ve already called for help.” he touched Keith’s forehead and the medium slowly woke up, slightly moving. He opened his eyes.

“Who are you?” he whispered.

“Someone who cares for you deeply.” he answered. His whole being was light; it warmed their hearts up and eased their pain. 

Keith and Lance shared a look while the man turned his back to them. The big house’s double doors opened and Shiro hushed in.

“Guys, you’re okay?!” he asked, looking for Lance even if he couldn’t see the guy.

“I am.” they answered in unison. 

Shiro ran towards them and hugged Keith tight. When they separated, he analysed his brother head injury.

“I shouldn’t have left you alone, Keith.” he sighed, hugging him again.

“I said it was alright.”

“But it’s not! A medium shouldn’t work alone and you know it. I had that said out loud on my ears so I knew you weren’t fine.”

“I’m sorry for that.” he sighed. “I won’t do it anymore.”

“Now, we have work to do.” Shiro guided his brother to the kitchen, where they listened to each spirit in there. 

Shiro couldn’t see it, but after he arrived, more good spirits appeared around them, if called by the guy’s presence. They calmed the angry spirits and one by one, they listened to what Keith, Lance and Shiro had to say. The spirit who saved them smiled fondly to Keith; Lance was the only one to see it. If he could affirm something, it’d be that that was Keith’s real guardian angel.

If it was like that, why he answered to his prayer? He wasn’t going to complain, the guy saved the man he loved and he was thankful.

It made him sad that he couldn’t touch Keith and promise he’d be alright. He didn’t know how he ended up on his house or why he was familiar to him; he had to be satisfacted with looking after him, watching him grow and wishing the best for him. That’s how love worked, no matter how bittersweet it was to be by his side and not be  _ with _ him, on the same plane. He knew he would have to depart to the spiritual world eventually, but he’d keep a close watch on Keith until then.

“ _ I love you. _ ” he thought, earning the looks of every spirit in there, most of them surprised by the influence of that energy on the room.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not the usual fluffy I write, BUT there's a very good reason for that, I swear. This chapter is just an intro on a Ghost AU I've been planning for a while now, and I wish you consider that only a teaser. I guarantee it has a happy ending, so this one is only provisory.  
> Hope youo enjoyed nonetheless.  
> See ya!  
> ~ Lee


End file.
